


How I Want You

by Imaginary_Wolf



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, sexting (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Wolf/pseuds/Imaginary_Wolf
Summary: “Is Lando number sixty-nine? Why is he number sixty-nine? He’s such a dirty dog, isn’t he? Such a dirty dog,” George says.He hears Alex laughing through his headphones, “Says you. Unbelievable.”He grabs his phone between rounds and types out a text to Alex, unable to stop himself from grinning slightly.How would you know how dirty I am?
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	How I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a clip of George streaming on Tumblr, which is the first few lines of dialogue and my brain came up with this...  
> This story should really have some smut in it but I wasn't brave enough to write it so it has been sort of skipped over and more 'implied' I hope you like it anyway. I am not really sure where this came from *hides head in hands*. I hope you like it anyway.  
> The Monza 2020 race result is a brief part of this story but I haven't included anything to do with the pandemic because it's fiction so I can pretend it doesn't exist.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

“Is Lando number sixty-nine? Why is he number sixty-nine? He’s such a dirty dog, isn’t he? Such a dirty dog,” George says, his controller clutched in his hands.

He hears Alex laughing through his headphones, “Says you. Unbelievable.”

He can’t help but join in laughing, “Says me. Alex…” He wants to say something else, make a stupid joke, but he’s live on stream, so he bites his tongue, “Alex…” He shakes his head with a grin and listens as someone says Lando has won.

Instead he grabs his phone between rounds and types out a text to Alex, unable to stop himself from grinning slightly.

_How would you know how dirty I am?_

He places his phone to the side and picks up his controller again as they set up a new race, hearing Alex snort lightly and he can’t help but grin, eyes glancing over as his phone lights up again.

_Just a guess, Georgie boy_

His lips quirk up in amusement and he quickly abandons the controller again to text back before the race starts. In his hurry he doesn’t really think before he types out the words and hits send.

_Do you want to find out?_

George places the phone down and grabs his controller to join the race. As he turns his car round the first corner he feels a jolt of shock and wonders what the hell that was.

Is he _flirting_ with _Alex_? Where on earth did that come from?

He finishes the race, not joining in with the shouting as Lando leads the race, unable to concentrate properly. How is Alex going to react to that text? Hopefully he’ll just shrug it off as George being weird, George would quite like to do that, just forget that he’d sent it. Alex is quiet too and he’s not trying to run into him like he usually does. There’s a strange feeling settling in George’s gut. Nerves, about Alex’s reaction and is that…excitement too?

When the race finishes, he comes in dead last because he can’t focus. He quickly says, “Alright boys, I’m done for the evening, speak to you later.” He logs out quickly as they all say goodbye, hyper-aware that Alex doesn’t say anything.

He takes a breath before picking up his phone, a strange nervous excitement fluttering low in his stomach. He has a couple of messages from Alex.

_George?_

_What the hell?_

Ok, so he didn’t really know what he’d expected. Wasn’t even completely sure why he’d said it. Maybe he’s just feeling a bit lonely, and somehow his brain has decided to focus the excess energy on Alex for reasons he doesn’t quite understand.

It occurs to him that Alex might still be streaming, so he quickly grabs his mouse and clicks over to the feed. Alex is still racing, eyes focused on the screen in concentration and then laughing as he rams into the side of Lando. George’s eyebrow quirks up, and he’s definitely bored because now he’s just wondering if he can make Alex blush on stream.

He considers for a moment before typing out a text.

_I’m watching you. It’s a shame you’re only racing._

About a minute later Alex finishes the race, he’s grinning because he won, but he reaches for his phone immediately. It’s very subtle but George sees his brow furrow a little, his eyebrows raising ever so slightly in surprise. His eyes dart quickly up to look at the camera, and George grins as if Alex can see him watching. He watches him type out a text.

It appears on George’s phone.

_What else would I be doing?_

George takes a deep breath. This is definitely crossing a line now, he could probably laugh the other couple of texts off, but if he carries on he doesn’t think he’ll be able to explain this away. He types out what he wants to say, one part of his brain screaming at him to stop now before he goes too far. But there’s another part that is intrigued where this could go, and it sends a shiver of anticipation through his entire body. He can’t seem to stop himself from pressing send.

_Whatever I tell you to._

George stares at the phone for a second, wondering what the hell he’s done before he looks up to see Alex freeze on camera. Alex stares at his phone for a full ten seconds, George watching his expression which gives nothing away. When Alex finally tears his eyes away from the phone he doesn’t look straight into the camera, and George is surprised when he speaks.

“I’m off for the night guys,” He says shortly, “See you later.” He glances straight up into the camera one more time, almost as if he’s staring straight into George’s eyes before he cuts the video feed. It sends another jolt of anxious excitement through George’s body.

George waits for a moment, wondering if he’s going to get a very confused call from Alex. He sits trying to find a convincing way to laugh it off. Whatever ‘it’ is. He’s not even completely sure himself.

When the text comes through he’s surprised Alex isn’t just telling him to piss off.

_And what would you tell me to do?_

That’s the question George is now asking himself and he has an answer but he doesn’t know if he can bring himself to admit it. What was he doing and how had he somehow ended up flirting with his best friend?

Even stranger, is Alex tentatively flirting back?

George swallows hard, he knows what he _wants_ to say. He types out a text and deletes it a few times, feeling his hands getting clammy with nerves. Finally, he decides just to send it what he’s got. Apparently he's throwing caution to the wind this evening.

_I’d tell you how to touch yourself and you’d follow my instructions exactly_

He waits with baited breath for Alex to respond. When he does the response sends a shock of arousal through him.

_Ok. Tell me what you want me to do_

****

As George goes to the bathroom to clean himself up the reality of what he’s just done starts to settle on him with crushing weight.

He’d got off to sending messages to his best friend, telling him how to get himself off. Where the hell had that come from? But he’d _liked_ it, the image of Alex getting himself off to George’s instructions was hot. He stares at his flushed face in the bathroom mirror, shocked eyes staring back at him. What did this mean? He’d never thought about Alex in that way before, or any man for that matter. He shakes his head and splashes some cold water on his face trying to stop his thoughts spiralling into panic. With a deep breath he leaves the bathroom and heads back over to where his phone is lying on the bed.

He checks it quickly but there are no more messages. Should he say something? He doesn’t know what to say in this situation. He doesn’t even really know how it had ended up happening.

George stares at his phone for ten full minutes, phone in one hand head resting in the other, sitting on the edge of the bed just waiting. He should say something, he started this and he needs to say something. Or maybe he should phone Alex, get some of the awkwardness out of the way.

His finger hovers over Alex’s name in the phone contacts and he tries to summon up the courage to tap the phone icon.

A text pops up from Alex.

_Goodnight George_

George feels his chest tighten painfully at the blatant brush off. Alex doesn’t want to talk about it. He’s probably completely freaked out as well, and he didn’t start it, he was just dragged into it by George. After staring at the short text for a few seconds he just types back a short reply.

_Goodnight Alex_

****

George spends basically an entire week checking his phone and not doing much else. He turns down Lando’s invites to stream, tells some of his local friends that he’s too busy to meet up in favour of staying home by himself. He occasionally trains, often types out texts to Alex which he never sends because they don’t sound like enough. He has no explanation for what happened. Just an internal crisis going round and round in his brain. Why had he enjoyed it so much and what did it mean?

Did he fancy Alex? George can’t come to any conclusion no matter how many times the thought goes round in his head. Alex is his best friend he doesn’t want to ruin that, part of him worries that it might be too late, he might have already wrecked their friendship beyond repair. He can’t remember the last day before this that they didn’t at least send a couple of texts. The fact is that he enjoyed it and the image of Alex on the other end of the phone, in front of him, kissing him, touching him…keeps coming up in his dreams. George pushes the thought away when he wakes up, he’s just thinking about it all too much and it’s entered his subconscious, that’s all the dreams mean.

He waits and hopes for a message from Alex but it never comes.

On the Wednesday night before the race at Monza George heads over to Lando’s hotel room to play Fifa. With each step he feels the nerves setting in, surely Alex will be there, they all quite often hang out on the Wednesday evenings before the race weekend gets started. What should he even say to Alex? What can he say? Maybe they’ll both silently agree to never mention it and he can hope that it’s not too awkward and things go back to normal.

He reaches room 332 and knocks his fist against the door a few times. Inside he hears a couple of muffled shouts and footsteps and then the door opens, revealing Alex.

Alex’s eyes dart around awkwardly, never quite meeting his. He’s in his Red Bull polo and jeans, and behind him George can hear shouting.

“Errr…Hi,” Alex says, his right arm crossed across his body, running his hand up and down his other arm in obvious discomfort.

“Hi,” George replies. There’s a pause for a brief moment where George thinks maybe he should say something, his heart racing in his chest.

Then Alex moves back to let him in and the moment has passed. George walks into the hotel room, through the little carpeted entryway into the main room where Lando has set up his PlayStation. There’s two small sofas and some chairs gathered around a large TV and Lando’s large unmade bed behind.

Max and Lando are slumped back on one of the black leather sofas, each with a controller in their hands, watching the screen with concentration. To the left of the sofa Charles and Pierre are perched on stools, watching the Fifa match on the television screen. As George walks through, with Alex trailing behind him, Charles and Pierre look up to greet him. From the sofa Lando says, “Hey,” not taking his eyes off the screen at the same time as Max shouts, “Fucking hell,” as Lando scores and George can see he’s now five-three down.

“Alright guys,” George greets them all, sitting down on the second empty sofa. He thinks Alex will maybe have to sit down next to him, but he doesn’t, instead taking a seat on an empty armchair, looking everywhere except at George.

The Fifa game ends and Lando speaks, “Alright, I beat Max, who’s subbing in for him?”

“Me,” Charles says, taking the controller as a grumpy looking Max gets up, taking the seat beside George.

George chats with Max for a bit about the race weekend, while they watch Lando beat Charles six-nil at Fifa. Alex is chatting with Pierre over on the other side of the room, but George can see that his eyes keep darting over to _not quite_ look at George. Probably something that’s not noticeable to anyone else, but George is hyper aware of it.

“Alright, I’ve beaten, Pierre, Max and Charles, who’s next,” Lando grins cheekily.

“You should let other people have a go, little shit,” George jokes.

“When someone beats me I will!” Lando says, holding out the second controller to George.

George rolls his eyes and switches to the seat next to Lando, starting to set up his game.

“We’re going to go,” Charles says, gesturing to himself and Pierre, “See you all tomorrow.”

They say their goodbyes and George takes over, playing against Lando for a bit before Max says his goodbyes, and then it’s just Alex, George and Lando.

They’re playing quietly for a moment, with only the sound of the controller buttons and low sound of the game, when Lando comments, “You two are quiet tonight.”

George doesn’t reply, instead concentrating on the goal he’s about to score, while Alex says, in the least convincing voice ever, “Are we?” His voice is much too high pitched to sound natural.

Lando frowns, and George thinks he’s going to comment on it, but he doesn’t say anything, instead biting his lip as he concentrates on the game.

The game finishes and George checks his watch, even though he knows he wants to leave no matter what the time. It’s _awkward_ with Alex. Why has he done this? He’s never felt uncomfortable with Alex ever before. He can’t have ruined their friendship over something so stupid.

“I’m going to go and get some sleep,” George says, placing the controller down on the sofa and immediately heading over to the door, “Probably see you around tomorrow?”

“Yeah, night George,” Lando says, giving him a slightly strange look. He’s definitely figured out that something is going on between Alex and George but has obviously decided that he’s better off staying out of it.

Again George notices that Alex doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t wait or look round to see Alex’s expression, instead just leaving and striding off down the corridor as quickly as he can without breaking into a run.

“Wait, George!” He hears Alex’s shout behind him and slows reluctantly, taking a deep breath for a moment before he turns. He really doesn’t want to talk about this.

Alex jogs down the hallway to catch up, his eyes just dart over George’s face anxiously for a second and then he mutters quietly, “Come on.”

Against his better judgement, even though he knows they need to sort this out George’s brain is shouting at him to flee, George follows him down the hallway until they reach Alex’s room. Alex pulls his key card out of his pocket and lets them into the room without looking at him once. George follows him in with a growing sense of apprehension in his stomach starting to make him feel sick with worry.

Alex stops when he’s walked through the room and stares out of the window for a moment over the sparkling lights of the city at night, back turned, while George waits anxiously. When Alex finally turns back round he looks uncomfortable again and doesn’t meet George’s eyes. George casts around his mind for something to say but finds that he can’t think of anything. He watches Alex stuff his hands into his jeans pockets, biting his lip awkwardly. He’s the one to finally break the silence.

“Are we going to talk about what happened?” Alex asks, his voice very quiet.

George considers him for a moment, trying and failing to catch his eye, “We can do. Or we could just…not…”

Now Alex’s eyes dart up to meet his and his hands go up to run through his hair, he looks as though he wants to start pacing in frustration, fidgeting from foot to foot, “You just want to pretend that never happened?” He says slightly incredulous.

George shrugs, “We could,” He offers, “If you want?”

Alex frowns at him, looking unconvinced, “I just…I don’t understand…why did you…?”

George swallows uncomfortably, eyes darting away from Alex’s curious stare, there’s only one answer he can come up with in the moment, “I don’t know,” He says carefully, and Alex’s eyebrows shoot up.

“You don’t know?” He asks in disbelief, “You started sending your best mate dirty messages and you _don’t know why_?”

George knows that it sounds ridiculous but it’s the truth, or it was when he did it. Since then his brain has gone round and round trying to understand why but the dreams, the worry about losing Alex as a friend and all the confusing new feelings had just become a mess in his mind and he didn’t know what to think anymore. The tone of Alex’s words sting. He shrugs again, not having another answer, “Yeah,” He says breathily.

Alex tilts his head a fraction, looking like he’s trying to figure George out, and George notices that there is a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

“And did you…I mean…when you sent the messages…were you…did you…as well…” Alex stutters, his face now flushing scarlet.

George purses his lips together and feels his face going hot, he knows what Alex is asking him, but admitting it is embarrassing. Even though Alex is in the same boat.

“Yeah,” George croaks out.

“Oh.”

“Did you...?”

“Yeah,” Alex looks away, “Everything you told me to.”

George’s eyebrows jump up in surprise, a thrill shooting through his body. He hadn’t expected Alex to admit it so freely, but he also feels oddly pleased. George takes a stilted step forwards. The air between them is filled with something that George can’t quite name, it feels like the expectation of something more. Alex’s words and everything they implied are making George’s mind wander, his face still flushed. Before he even registers that he’s made the decision to act, George has crossed the remaining gap and with a momentary glance into Alex’s eyes he leans in and kisses him.

It’s light at first, just a brush of lips, and he can feel the ghost of Alex’s breath. Until Alex closes that tiny gap and starts kissing him back almost desperately. His hands find Alex’s torso, sliding underneath his polo shirt, feeling warm, soft skin. He’s intoxicated by the feeling of Alex so close, what he’d thought about all week but tried so hard to suppress. George’s hands slide up his back as Alex’s fingers flirt around the edge of the waistband of his jeans.

George pulls away breathless, a niggling thought in his head holding him back from just losing himself in the feeling of Alex pressed up close to him. The sight of Alex’s thoroughly kissed lips inches from his almost breaks his resolve.

“You do want to do this, don’t you?” George asks carefully, horribly aware that he’s the one who started this and he hasn’t actually heard Alex’s opinion on any of it yet.

Alex nods quickly, “Yeah,” He says breathily and his eyes dart down to look at George’s lips, “Yeah I really want to.”

Alex pulls his polo top off over his head and George can’t help but quickly let his eyes run over his topless figure. He’s seen Alex like this so many times before over the years and never really thought anything of it, but now everything feels completely different. He doesn’t know how he’s ever managed to look at Alex like this and not be immediately turned on.

Alex grins when he sees him looking, his eyes sparkling playfully and George can’t help his lips quirking into a little smile before he pulls off his own top.

Alex takes his hand and leads him over to the bed, pulling him down on top of him.

****

As George rolls over on the bed next to Alex the afterglow begins to wear off and is replaced by a rising sense of panic throughout his whole body. He’s just slept with his best friend. His _male_ best friend. And it had been amazing. He’s never slept with a guy before, never even been interested in sleeping with a man before. How did this even happen? His friendship with Alex is going to be completely ruined. How on earth could he let this happen?

George feels rather than sees Alex’s whole body stiffen beside him. Suddenly, naked and lying on top of the covers George feels horribly exposed, even after everything they just did. His brain has gone blank with fear and he can’t think of a single word to say, staring at the white ceiling unable to even blink for a horrible moment, frozen with fear. Almost on autopilot, the moment he feels able to move his limbs again, George jumps up and makes a dash for the bathroom. He needs a minute, he needs to get some air. He’ll clean himself up and have a think and decide what the hell he’s going to say next.

He stares at himself in the mirror for a few minutes, watching his flushed face turn pale, reminded forcibly of a week ago when he’d done the exactly the same thing after sending the texts to Alex. Then it had felt impossible to fix but now George knew they’d definitely gone too far to go back. He hates himself a little bit. He can’t lose Alex over this. He can’t…

His frantic thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a door opening and shutting. He quickly darts out of the bathroom to see that the bed is empty and Alex’s clothes are gone from the floor. They’re in Alex’s room, where would he have gone?

He hears his phone ping and scans the floor to find his abandoned jeans, pulling the phone out to see a message from Alex.

_Let me know when you’re done and out of the room. I’ll wait until you’re gone so it’s not awkward_

George feels his whole stomach drop in agonising disappointment. Alex regrets it. Alex wants him out of the room as soon as possible.

He quickly shoves his clothes on, angrily blinking away the tears in his eyes and heads back to his own room for a shower as quickly as he can so not to keep Alex waiting, and sends a short text.

_I’m gone_

He doesn’t get a reply.

****

When George wakes up on Thursday morning he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so awful in his entire life. The memory of Alex’s body up against him hits him with a crushing wave of guilt. He lies in bed and stares at the ceiling trying to stop from feeling overwhelmed by it all. Alex is never going to speak to him again after this.

He’s got media duties today, he knows he has a few interviews lined up and Williams have planned for him and Nicky to film a challenge video together. He wishes it was Sunday, at least then he could just get in the car and focus on the race, forget about everything else going on, with only a few shorter interviews. Instead he’s going to have to spend the day trying to come up with new ways to answer the same questions for the media, and try to be entertaining for the Williams video, when his mind feels completely scrambled. More than anything he just feels an emptiness in the pit of his stomach at the thought that he’s lost Alex forever.

Somehow he manages to get through the day on autopilot, but he can’t help looking out for Alex throughout the day, not quite sure what he’ll do if he does run into him somewhere in the paddock or on the track. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or not that he doesn’t see him for the whole day.

He does see Lando in a break in the middle of the day. He doesn’t run into him, instead Lando seeks him out in his driver’s room and collapses down onto the sofa next to him.

“These media days can get exhausting,” Lando says pulling his McLaren cap off his head and mussing his hair with his hand.

“Yeah,” George agrees, not really in the mood to chat, which is why he’d hidden away in his room in the first place.

Lando gives him a contemplative look, “You seen Alex today?” He asks casually.

George freezes and glances at Lando. There’s no way he knows what happened last night after they left the room, he probably just remembers that they were quiet and he’s making conversation, “No, not today.”

“He seemed off earlier, is he doing ok? I know he insists the pressure isn’t getting to him but it can’t be easy.”

“I…” George starts, but he’s not sure what to say, he hasn’t really spoken to Alex properly in over a week now. Before that he’d confided in him that he’d been struggling with all the negative attention in the media, and that the pressure of the Red Bull seat had been getting to him. They’d spoken about it and Alex had asked him not to mention it to anyone, said he was dealing with it, and George had said that he was always there if he needed to talk. George always wanted to be the one that Alex confided in, but who knew if he’d ever speak to him again after last night.

Lando is looking at him strangely now, “You two were acting strange last night, has something happened?”

George shakes his head, “Lando, I can’t tell you, it’s between me and him. I think he’s pretty pissed at me though.”

“He just seemed really down,” Lando comments, “Whatever it is you two need to kiss and make up quickly.”

George jumps at his choice of words, but quickly realises that Lando wasn’t speaking literally.

“Believe me Lando, I want to…I just don’t know if I can fix this.”

“It’s Alex. He’ll forgive you for anything mate.”

George wishes he could believe that.

****

After the race result on Sunday George doesn’t care what’s happened between them, he has to go and see Alex. He knows he’ll be beating himself up about it. Could almost feel the frustration as he saw Alex driving along _behind_ him.

He has a quick glance into the Red Bull garage as he passes but can’t see Alex there as he suspected. As quickly as he can he heads over to Alex’s motorhome, knocking hard on the navy door when he arrives.

He waits for a moment but there is no response. He knocks again.

“Alex, it’s me,” He calls, with another knock.

He still gets no response, so with a sigh he tries the handle. The door is thankfully unlocked and he pokes his head round the door to see Alex sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

Alex looks up as George comes in and closes the door behind him, his expression is far from welcoming.

“What are you doing here?” Alex snaps.

George is taken aback slightly, but after everything between them and the race result he can understand Alex’s tone, “I wanted to see if you were ok.” He says quietly.

Alex actually rolls his eyes, rising from the sofa and throwing his hands out in an angry gesture, “Of course I’m not ok. I finished the race second to last. I was behind you!” He retorts.

George tries not to take that personally, he knows it’s about the car not him. He’s about to say something but it seems like Alex isn’t finished ranting.

“And on top of that you’ve been avoiding me since the other day. And now you turn up to ask if I’m ok? As if nothing has happened!” Alex is glaring now in an expression that he’s never seen on his friends face before. He hisses, “You had sex with me and then fucking ran off!”

“I…I…” George doesn’t know what to say for a moment, and then he remembers Alex’s text, the one that had filled him with ice, “You said you wanted me to leave?” He says, confused.

Alex’s eyes are wide with disbelief and his expression clearly says ‘you are an idiot’. He shakes his head, “You ran off to the bathroom. I was giving you an easy out.” Still shaking his head angrily he adds, “Dickhead.”

George can’t help but snort out a laugh which probably won’t help diffuse Alex’s anger. He feels wrong-footed by Alex’s words, it’s not at all what he had expected.

“You didn’t want me to leave?” He asks, understanding slowly dawning on him.

“Of course not!” Alex exclaims, “I’d just slept with you!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh. Idiot.” Alex’s words have lost some of their bite now, and when their eyes meet Alex looks a little bit hopeful, “So, you didn’t want to leave then?”

“I may have panicked…” George admits sheepishly.

Alex gives him a look that is a bit too close to pity for George’s liking, “You could have just talked to me.”

“Yeah. I should’ve done, I just…”

George trails off and Alex waits expectantly, arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s just…I’ve never slept with a guy before. I guess I just needed a minute to process everything.”

“Oh.”

“Have you…I mean…have you ever…err…”

Alex snorts slightly, thankfully cutting off his rambling, “Are you trying to ask me if I’ve ever slept with a guy, George?”

“Before me, obviously,” George jokes lightly, very intrigued to hear Alex’s answer.

“Well…yeah…as it goes. Only a couple of times.”

“Oh.”

Alex grins at him, and it warms George’s heart to see the familiar expression on his best friends face.

“Surprised?” He asks.

“A little,” George admits, “I guess that explains it.”

“Explains what?”

George scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “Well…I mean. I guess it explains why you were… so good. You’ve had practice.”

Alex’s eyebrows shoot up and George can see the smug look already forming on his face.

“High praise indeed,” Alex says grinning, “You weren’t so bad yourself Russell, even with no practice,” He jokes.

“Oh, not so bad,” George laughs, pretending to clutch at his chest in offense, “What a compliment. You’re probably the best sex I’ve ever had and you just say that I’m not bad.” It takes a fraction of a second for George to realise what he’s said and now the smug expression on Alex’s face has increased threefold.

“Best ever, eh?”

“Well…I mean…” George stutters slightly.

“Don’t worry Georgie boy, you’re at least in my top ten,” He teases.

There’s a pause where they both stare at each other and then George can help but burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all, just half an hour ago he’d thought that Alex would never speak to him again and now they’re making jokes about it all as though it’s just a normal everyday thing. Alex laughs too, and just like that the tension between them is gone.

“If I kiss you now you’re not going to freak out and give me the silent treatment for the next few days?” Alex jokes. George swats at his arm playfully but his grin so wide it’s starting to make his face ache.

“No,” George says earnestly, his grin falling away for a moment, “I’ve been a complete idiot, I promise I won’t do that again.”

Alex smiles slightly, “I know you very well and you definitely can’t promise to never be an idiot again.”

George shakes his head with an upward quirk of his lips, “Just kiss me Albon.”

Alex steps forward and they both lean in. George thought the kissing was good before but now that he knows they’ve sorted everything between them it’s at a whole new level. Kissing Alex feels like coming home now, like he can’t believe they haven’t been doing this the whole time. His lips are soft but needy as if wondering why they waited so long to add this next step onto their already close friendship. He-

“Oh my god!”

George jumps back from Alex when he hears Lando’s shout, looking around sheepishly.

“What are you doing in here Lando?” Alex asks a little breathlessly.

“I knew it!” Lando declares triumphantly.

“No you didn’t,” George laughs, sharing a fond look with Alex.

“Oh my god,” Lando repeats, “The other day, you were having a lover’s tiff that’s why you weren’t talking!”

“Erm, Lando we’re not, I mean…” Alex shoots George a slightly alarmed look, “We haven’t really talked about what we…I mean…It’s not just about the sex for you is it?”

“Ok! I’m out,” Lando squeaks and Alex jumps, head turning and his face flushes scarlet.

“Errr...sorry Lando.”

“Yeah, I’m going,” Lando says, “I’ll um…leave you to it.” With that he darts out of the door, leaving Alex and George staring at each other in amusement, Alex’s face still tinged pink.

“Of course it’s not just about sex, Alex.” He says tenderly, “It’s you.”

Alex smiles, “Ok. So, boyfriends?”

It’s George’s turn to smirk now, “Yeah, if you want.”

“If I want. Oh very romantic George. Thanks.”

But they’re both grinning at each other, and George feels a bit giddy with it all.

“Boyfriends,” He agrees.

“Lando’s going to keep quiet about it, isn’t he?” Alex asks with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, course.”

They both frown completely in sync.

“We’d better go after him. Just in case.”

“Yeah.”

George darts forward to give Alex a quick peck on the lips before they both run out of the door after Lando.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


End file.
